


Ticking Time-bomb

by w_x_2



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look between the aftermath of Mickey coming out and waking up the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking Time-bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, no harm is intended and no profit is made.  
> A/N: Follows after 4x11 before 4x12 – AU: They go to the Gallagher house instead of the Milkovich house.

“I love you,” Ian says after he kisses Mickey's head.

 

“Fuck you,” Mickey replies good naturedly. “I just came out for you,” Mickey adds.

 

“I thought you were gonna get arrested,” Ian comments.

 

“Copper wanted to get back home,” Mickey explains. “To his _husband_ ,” he adds rolling his eyes.

 

“Already finding perks to publicly being a fag, eh?” Ian asks with a big smile.

 

“Double fuck you,” Mickey retorts.

 

“Let's go home,” Ian nudges Mickey's foot with his.

 

Mickey squints at him, knowing what Ian is hinting at.

 

“You been kicked out,” Ian says. “Looks like now it's definitely your home too.”

 

“Funny,” Mickey says with a sarcastic tone.

 

“You can tell Carl how you like the way I smell as well,” Ian replies with googley eyes.

 

“You see how much I'm laughing right now?” Mickey asks in sarcasm although he's got a big fucking mega watt smile that ain't gonna get knocked off his face for as long as he's by Ian's side.

 

“Let's go before I kiss you for real in public,” Ian warns instead.

 

Mickey rolls his eyes but gets up and they slowly make their way to the Gallagher house.

 

Getting up the stairs is the worst thing but they slowly do it. They even go so far as to walk to the bathroom so they can shower, together, because they both know neither has the energy to do it alone.

 

Ian slides the shower curtain closed as Mickey turns on the water, placing it up on its hold so it's showering them with water when the temperature is nice and warm.

 

The water at their feet becomes red instantly, showing just how much blood they have on them.

 

Ian grabs for Mickey who has his back to him, and Mickey turns his head to the ginger man.

 

“Hmm?” he asks.

 

Ian closes his hand softly over Mickey's hips and turns the man around fully. Ian leans in, looking at the man he loves for a moment before Mickey finally closes the distance between their mouths and kisses him.

 

It's a soft kiss, they're both aching everywhere but being close together is a necessity like breathing, so their bodies slide closer and the kiss turns heated despite them both being quite content with not taking it further.

 

Ian moans as Mickey slides his hands down Ian's back and grabs his ass cheeks, bringing him even closer as their chests become flush against each other and their half hard cocks slide against one another.

 

“F-uck,” Mickey stutters, deepening the kiss again.

 

It's Ian who breaks the kiss in search of air, moving instead to drop a kiss on Mickey's cheek and then one down on Mickey's neck. He takes turns between running his tongue over the skin and scraping his teeth against the skin. When he seals his lips over a spot of skin it's with the intention of leaving a mark on it, but he waits patiently until Mickey gets it and either let's him or pushes him away.

 

“You're such a sop,” Mickey murmurs but runs one of his hands up Ian's back to his head so he can thread it through Ian's hair before he presses Ian's head further in, giving him the go ahead.

 

Ian keeps at it for a while, sucking until Mickey finally lets out the moan he had been holding in.

 

Ian chuckles softly and drops a kiss right over the hickey before he backs away and moves his face in front of Mickey's.

 

When Mickey opens his eyes their eyes lock, and Mickey rolls his eyes but indulges Ian.

 

Ian drops a closed lipped kiss on Mickey's lips. “I am stupidly in love with you,” Ian murmurs.

 

It swells up Mickey's heart, and the words are at the tip of Mickey's tongue to say them back, but instead he responds, “I came out for you.” Not being able to say it back just yet.

 

Ian blinks. Yes, Ian had _made_ Mickey come out for him. And now, he realizes, he's pretty much trying to make Mickey say that he loves him back. And the fact that Mickey hasn't, it shouldn't mean much because Mickey has given himself over to Ian in every other way. But. But what if he's reading things wrong?

 

And no, no, he knows he's reading Mickey's feelings clearly, that Mickey loves him as much as Ian loves the man. So why can he never be happy with what he has? Why does he always need _more_?

 

Mickey is by his side and has given himself over to Ian, so why can't Ian content himself with that?

 

He can't find the answers, but questions keep piling up in his head, questions which take him deeper into hating himself for always needing more and more and _more_. Because needing more, that's gonna be what breaks up the relationship they have together. It's gonna be what pushes Mickey away in the end.

 

Ian's neediness is what's gonna end his own happiness.


End file.
